Cross-point switches are critical elements in modern communication networks. In general, a cross-point switch allows a signal present at any of N input ports to be redirected to any of M output ports. As a result, a cross-point switch provides a sophisticated routing function underlying data flow through advanced communication networks.
The performance of a cross-point switch, however, is limited by the signal quality present on the cross-point switch inputs and the effect of the cross-point switch itself on the signal as the signal traverses the switch. In particular, the design and construction of prior cross-point switches placed certain limits on the data rate of signals that could reliably traverse the core switch fabric in the cross-point switch. Thus, for example, the parasitic effects of buffers, multiplexers, and signal traces inside the switch were often data rate limiting factors, particularly with input signals already attenuated by transmission through long coaxial input connections to the cross-point switch.
However, driven in part by established optical networking technologies, data rates and signal frequency are ever increasing. Networks that can meet the potentially available data rates will benefit through increased throughput and, ultimately, increased revenue. However, as noted above, past cross-point switches were unduly limited in the data rate of signals that could traverse the cross-point switch.
A need has long existed in the industry for a cross-point switch that addresses the problems noted above and others previously experienced.